Transport Layer Security (TLS) and its predecessor, Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) (sometimes both referred to as SSL) are cryptographic protocols that provide secure communication over a network. For example, TLS may provide privacy and data integrity for traffic associated with an application, such as a web browsing application, an email application, an instant messaging application, a voice-over-IP (VoIP) application, or the like.